


Awkward introductions.

by Striderella



Series: Heart Mountain Forest. [1]
Category: Heart Mountain Forest
Genre: Bisexual Character, Demisexual Character, Demons, Elves, Fantasy, Heterosexual Character, Intersex, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pansexual Character, Polysexual Character, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Violence, Witches, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: Kai Jameson moves to Heart Mountain Forest as the new sheriff or "Woodsman." as they are better known and gets more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original work. All the characters are my own creation. This was first published on Tumblr.

“I think that’s it.  What do you think Wind old gal?” 

Kai stepped back to admire the new picture above the fireplace.  It had been three days since he moved into the cabin once home to his Grandfather.  Douglas “Dougie” Jameson had been Woodsman for the past fifty years in Heart Mountain Forest and was beloved by all.  He took his position as caretaker and protector seriously and with great compassion towards all magical and non-magic beings which returned to him threefold through the love and respect all showed him.  His death had not only devastated his family but all who dwelled in the forest, mountain, and nearby village of Heart.  Kai was going to have a tough task filling the legendary boots he had left behind. Already there had been rumours of poachers and thieves moving into the area.  Too scared to come before, they now saw an opportunity to tap a rich source of magic from rare herbs, animals, and even magical beings themselves.  Heart Mountain Forest was known for attracting Nymphs, Faes, and Elves as well as some of the rarest of creatures.   As if just keeping the peace wasn’t enough, a Woodsman was expected to mediate any troubles between humans and magical beings which, given that a Hellmouth was in the middle of the mountainside meant Demons, Goblins, and Dark Witches. 

Kai gazed up at the photo of Dougie in his usual uniform - his trademark woolly hat, checked shirt, and axe resting across his back.  Smiling in the picture, the proud Grandfather stood with his arm around his Grandson, then aged only ten.  The child held a baby Jackalope with a bandage on his paw.  It was the first magical creature Kai had ever encountered.  The start of his passion which he shared by his hero.  Kai was brought out of his thoughts by soft fur nuzzling into his hand.  It was as if the wolf next to him wanted to let him know she missed him too.  Kai scratched her ear and smiled as Wind made pleasing noises. 

“Well that is the last of it all.” he sighed, “No boxes left.  We have officially moved in.  It only took 3 long, tiring, exhausting days...” He yawned and thought about how nice and inviting a long sleep in his soft new bed would be.  Maybe Wind wouldn’t mind skipping for her evening walk.  Alas, she must have been a mind reader as she started to push Kai towards the door.  Kai sighed.  He knew there was no getting around it.  Any attempt now to sleep would involve trying to ignore an impatient wolf sitting on his head.  Anyway, a quick patrol may be in order.  “Give me a minute girl, I need a clean shirt.  This one is so dusty.”  If wolves could roll their eyes, Wind would be a master of the act.  Despite the cold weather, Kai rarely even bothered to do up his buttons.  It was slight vanity on his part.  His body was toned and muscular, the result of a strict diet and exercise regime started in middle school to prepare for his future career.  His skin was olive with hints of freckles dotted across his chest and shoulder.  If it wasn’t for the large scar down the centre, he would have been completely flawless but an incident with his first love had left him with a reminder of near death as well as a warning of what could happen when negotiations go wrong.  He threw on a red checked shirt, the customary mark for a Woodsman.  Ignoring the fastenings, he collected his axe and opened the door. 

Stepping out in the fresh air, his tiredness was blown away by the Autumn breeze.  Wind mimicked her namesake and dashed through the crisp leaves, darting between the trees as she sped up, embracing the open space and freedom.  Kai watched until she was a mere dot of fluff on the horizon before calling her back.  A faint sound built up into the heavy crunch of leaves under the speeding paws of a faithful hound.  Wind’s face displayed sheer bliss as she wagged her tail before taking flight once more.  This game continued on for a few more minutes before a delay was finally had.  Kai called again.  Maybe she didn’t hear.  Still no sound.  Kai walked in the direction his wolf disappeared. He whistled but still no response.  A sudden panic overcame him.  What if she had encountered a poacher?  What if she had been caught in a trap?  He was fairly sure he had removed them all but the hunters may have replaced them.  Kai sped up and started to run.  There was still no sign of the poor girl.  Then he was stopped in his tracks by a voice.  His poacher theory appeared to be a real concern after all.  Withdrawing his axe, he carefully stepped towards the direction of the voice, keep downwind and avoiding falling twigs.  The voice became clearer.  It was female, young and melodious.  He listened carefully. 

“…so that is why I’m out here.  I know it is early but the others say the Sky Nymphs almost never get a weather report wrong…” 

A pleasing and familiar growl responded. 

"…Yeah, I know but if I wait until after the storm, all the thunderberries will be eaten by the Jackalopes and there won’t be enough to take into the village.  It’s better they are picked before they are perfectly ripe than not picked at all…” 

Kai peeked through the branches of a bush at the two figures chatting away.  One was Wind.  She was perfectly safe, tail wagging away.  The other figure was a woman.  She was dainty and striking.  Her silky wrap dress was adorned with leaves and flowers as if they were real.  If Kai didn’t know better, he would have identified her as a Forest Nymph.  But something wasn’t right about that.  Her long flowing locks and what he could see of her eyes appeared typical colours of a Sea Nymph.  Blue hair half-covered her face while her irises shone a beautiful lilac.  But a Sea Nymph wouldn’t be all the way out here.  They lived by the ocean.  She couldn’t be one anyway.  There were no signs of gills or webbing between her fingers although her feet could be webbed as they were not visible due to the clashing red boots she was wearing.  Maybe not a Nymph?  She certainly wasn’t dressed to conceal herself from others.  She was most likely human.  Well even if she wasn’t a Nymph, she was very beautiful.  Soft white skin and an hourglass figure combined with a smile that would stop a herd of wildebeests in their tracks.  Kai wanted to introduce himself to the lovely girl casually.  Make a smooth entrance, strike up a conversation, and find out who she was.  Instead, he spat out a short greeting that made her jump. 

“Hi..” 

“BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” squealed the girl, “A human!  Run Wind!  I will hold him off.  AAAAAARRRRRGHHH!” she cried as she ran towards Kai, arms flailing in a bizarre attempt to fight.  Instead, blinded by her own hair, she ran past the confused Woodsman and into a tree.  Kai looked down at the strange girl.

“Are you okay.” he questioned as Wind bounced over, “I only wanted to say thank you for finding my wolf.”  The girl blinked awkwardly as a blush crossed her face.  Wind licked the girl and she giggled.  Her face began to glow the way all Nymphs do when they experience good feelings.  So she was a Nymph?  But what kind?

“I’m sorry.  I just panicked” she said as Kai helped her up and pulled a couple of twigs from her hair.  “I don’t have camouflage powers like the Forest Nymphs and I know I am not supposed to be seen… Hey!  You must be Kai!  The new Woodsman!”  She grabbed Kai’s hand and shook it vigorously much to his confusion.  “I’m Xandria.  I’m new too!  I was just telling your friend I was collecting thunderberries for juicing and replanting.  I know they won’t be ripe yet but the Sky Nymphs said that a storm is due and I need to…” 

Kai watched the nervous girl spill her words out like they were going to be extinct soon.  Despite her chatter, it was obvious the poor thing was nervous.  Her face was almost clashing with her hair in shade.  

“…anyway here she is all safe and sound.  She was just telling me all about you!” 

“I didn’t know Nymphs could talk to animals!” Kai said in surprise. 

“Yes and no.”  responded Xandria, “Forest Nymphs can but Sea Nymphs can only talk to ocean dwelling animals.  No, I get that from my Father.  He is a Muse hence why I am here… TADA!”  she gleamed as she stood back and instantly fell over.  

“A Muse eh?” thought Kai “That explains no gills and why she is out here and not in the sea”.  Halflings, as magic beings tended to refer to those born of two different races, were not always tolerated by some.  Sea Nymphs are considered the upper class after Sky Nymphs and tended not to be keen on anyone breeding outside of such noble blood.  Poor Xandria must have had a hard time growing up different.  Forest, Desert, and Ice Nymphs were far more forgiving of such things.  Muses were considered too close to human for most beings. 

“So are you the new local berry picker?” Kai grinned. 

“Oh no!” giggled Xandria, “I am the new Chanteuse!” 

“Um… I’m sorry but I have no idea what that is.” Kai responded.  Xandria looked a little disappointed but quickly returned to her beautiful smile. 

“In simple terms, I sing to the plants and make them grow.  I also tune the birdsong and natural sounds.  It is very important work but my Papa thinks I will be marvellous at it.  I do hope so.”  She then dropped her gaze.  “I am so sorry.  I tend to over talk when I am shy.  I haven’t let you get a word in and now you probably think I am weird…” She looked up again, startled by Kai laughing. 

“Actually I think it is very endearing.” he smiled looking down at the Halfling blushing away.  “What an adorable creature.” he thought quietly to himself.  She certainly appeared sweet and gentle.  His mouth began to dry as she looked up at him.  She studied his face.  

“He is so…beautiful!” she thought to herself as she gazed into his deep green eyes, his brown hair swept over to the left revealing a swirling pattern shaved into the side.  Wind switched her gaze between the two, sensing a shift in the mood.  The two stood silently for a minute before Xandria remembered she had worked to do. 

“I’d better go.  I need those berries.” she spat out.  Kai coughed and scratched the back of his head, aware her had been staring at Xandria for longer than was normal.  

“Wait!  Before you go, is there a way to…” Kai started but she was gone.  “Fuck.” he swore under his breath.  He knew he would bump into her again but who knew when.  He felt a slight pain in his chest.  He ran his fingers up and down the scar but realised it wasn’t the cause.  He was already missing the girl.  “How can this even be?” he thought, “I don’t know anything about her.  Still, there is time.”  Wind nudged him from his thoughts. 

“Did you plan this?” he raised an eyebrow in her direction.  If wolves could smile slyly then Wind’s expression would have given the game away.  It was time to continue on with the walk.  After an hour of no other activity than a couple of deer and a tree that looked so obscenely phallic, a picture had to be taken, they arrived back at the cabin.  Kai quickly showered and changed into a simple pair of boxer shorts before making a soothing drink of chamomile tea.  Wind curled up into his side on the bed ready for a long sleep but despite his earlier tiredness, he felt he would never be able to sleep again without blue hair, lilac eyes, and bright red boots dancing through his mind and maybe… even his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite his exhaustion, Kai could not rest.  The thought of the Halfling he met kept his mind filled with questions.  When would he see her again?  How would he find her again?  What was the deal with those red boots?  Was she serious about singing to plants?  Why couldn’t he put her out of his mind?  Eventually, he gave up.  There was no way he was going to be able to sleep.  Maybe he would have better luck later.  But now it was morning and his last day before officially starting his post.  It was time to head into the village and get some groceries in.  He had been living on deliveries since moving in and frankly it was ruining his strict diet.  Kale, eggs, dog food for Wind, coffee… he made a long list and, leaving his faithful friend snoozing, he set out on his bicycle. 

The village was a mere ten minutes by cycle away and was filled with assorted shops ranging from bakeries and greengrocers to potions houses and herbalists.  The streets were filled with various Humans, Elves, Witches, and Faes all scurrying around to pick up supplies.  The air was filled with the scent of baked goods and dried flowers.  Kai careful secured his cycle to a lamp post before something glinted at him from the corner of his eye.  He was stood outside a beautiful gift boutique with various treasures, ribbons and accessories in the window.  There in the middle of the display was a small hairclip.  It featured a leaf with a jewelled ladybug delicately sitting on top.  It was dainty and elegant in a beautiful green case.  Kai thought back to his meeting yesterday with Xandria, how her hair covered half her face and how she practically ran into a tree.  Without thinking, he entered the shop and approached the elderly woman behind the counter.  

“Oh yes the clip!” she smiled when he asked her about it, “That is a beautiful piece.  I am only asking $25 for it.” 

“Consider it sold!” said Kai, pulling out his money with a sudden speed and desperation.  As the old woman carefully wrapped the box in beautiful red paper, he suddenly realised how irresponsible he had been.  What was he thinking buying a gift for a girl he hardly knew?  She would probably think he was being a creep.  Nymphs get hit on all the time after all due to their beauty and ability to increase pleasure in lovers.  She would probably think he was trying to buy a night of passion with her.  Damn it.  The old woman brought him out of his thoughts by saying “Your girlfriend is a very lucky woman!” 

“Oh it’s not for a girlfriend.” he blushed. 

“Oh really?” a voice inquired behind him.  Turning to look down, Kai’s eyes met with big brown ones belonging to a gorgeous caramel face.  This face also had deep brown freckles across her nose and a smile which showed off a gap in her two front teeth.  The whole thing was framed by a pink cotton candy afro and earrings in the shape of cutesy white kittens.  Kai’s gaze could not help but wander downward.  The full figure of the woman was covered in a 50’s style white dress with pink dots.  

“Wow, you could really lose more than your keys down there.” he thought to himself trying to remove his gaze from her cleavage. 

“Now tell me, how does someone so tall, toned, and handsome NOT have a girlfriend?” the woman purred at him, “If you were trying to win me over, you wouldn’t need a shiny trinket.” She looked him up and down in a way that made Kai feel almost naked. 

“I-i-it’s for a friend” he managed to spit out after swallowing back the drool hard.  The woman moved towards the counter and picked up the parcel.  It was then Kai noticed her pointed ears.  Another halfling only, this time, there was a trace of elf.  

“Lucky friend.” she smiled, “Here, consider this an extra gift.”  She lifted the parcel to her lips and whispered some words before kissing the ribbon.  “There. Now the lucky girl you give this to will have protection from dark magic too.”  She handed Kai the parcel. 

“Oh, thank you.  So you are a witch?” he inquired, putting the parcel in his pocket. 

“I am THE witch baby!” she grinned, “My girlfriend and I run the Glamour and Glimmer Shack.  You should drop in.  I have all sorts of massage oils you can try."  She leant and gave Kai a wink that turned his legs to jelly before pulling back to call out “Holly babes?  Come over here.  I made a new friend!”  From amongst a collection of crystals and dreamcatchers, another beautiful woman appeared.  This time tall and lean.  Her pale skin looked striking against her black bob and matching lips.  Dressed in ripped jeans and a Sex Pistols t-shirt, her outfit drew very little attention away from her stunning black feathered wings.  This was the first time Kai had ever seen a Harpy in person, especially without chains and yet he felt a strange feeling of déjà vu.  It was as if he recognised her.  Her black eyes widened a little as if to echo his recognition.  

“Pen, what have I told you about picking up men when we are shopping?” she sighed still not removing her gaze. 

“I am so sorry but have we met before?” Kai asked.  The Harpy thinned her lips.  

“I don’t think so.” she said sharply before taking the woman’s arm, “Penelope dear we really have to go.  Jack will be back soon with the supplies.” 

“Booooo, work…" the woman snorted before turning back to Kai, "It was nice meeting you, my handsome stud and I hope your lady friend likes her gift.  Drop into the shack anytime!” she squeaked as she was whisked away by her girlfriend.  

“That was weird.” thought Kai.  But he didn't have time to think about it more, he still had shopping to do. 

After collecting everything he needed, Kai started to make his way back to the bike when he tripped and fell.  It took him by surprise as the ground below him was perfectly smooth and there wasn’t anyone to be seen near him yet it felt as if he had just bumped into someone.  No sooner had he landed, a figure appeared next to him out of thin air. 

“Oh crap, I am so sorry!  I am such an idiot!” a voice lisped out.  Kai saw that the figure was that of a young male Elf.  He was short, chubby, and with curls of strawberry blonde locks over his eyes.  What is it with magic folk and hair?  “Here, let me help you.” the Elf said, picking up the fallen groceries, “My boyfriend is always telling me to be extra careful when I am invisible but I am such an idiot!” 

"Hey, it's okay." Kai grinned, "I was totally zoned out.  Hey, you wouldn’t happen to know where the Glamour and Glimmer shack is in this place, would you?”  The Elf smiled. 

“I do indeed!  I work there!  Well, I am training there.  I am going to be a wizard you see!” he grinned showing off his silver braces which made Kai chuckle.  “Yeah, it is just up the road here.  You can follow me if you like.” 

“Oh that’s okay.” smiled Kai, “I don’t need to go now, I was just curious.  I’m Kai Jameson, the new Woodsman.” 

“Oh cool!  Jack Tumble at your service!” the Elf lisped as they shook hands, “Hey if you ever need a guide around this place, drop into the shack.  Maybe my boyfriend and I could invite you over for a curry and some mead one night.”  

“Sounds like a plan Jack!” Kai smiled as he placed his groceries in the bike basket, “So what do people do for fun here?  It’s a bit quiet around here.” 

"Well, we tend to make our own entertainment.” Jack said as he scratched his scalp in awkwardness, “There is lots of outdoor stuff, evening classes, a great library and movie theatre…  I personally like video games myself...” he unzipped his jacket to reveal a “Zola and the flute of souls” t-shirt as he beamed with a sense of geeky pride, “But mostly everyone just enjoys sex.” 

“EXCUSE ME!” coughed Kai.  Jack laughed but it was no joke. 

“Seriously it's a big thing here.  You see the mountain behind you in the distance?” he points out the giant on the horizon poking out beyond the forest.  It was covered with snow at its peak but some had also gathered in a large area half way down which to any observer, looked like a heart.  “It attracts a certain type of magic here.  Love, lust, passion... it's why we have so many Nymphs and Demons in the area.  Everyone who lives here experiences emotions and sensations tenfold.  It’s like the mountain amplifies everything, even orgasms!  You get used to it.” 

Kai was stunned by this.  This was something he never knew about the area.  He only came during the holidays to see his Grandfather but no one ever explained this to him as he got older.  It did answer some questions, though.  Why his head was spinning over Xandria, why the witch in the shop was so flirty, and why he had ten aunts and uncles.  

“Are you saying that the mountain makes people fall in love?” Kai asked. 

“Oh no, no, no.” Jack assured him, “It doesn’t make you do or feel anything you wouldn't normally.  It just makes those feelings extra strong.  Anyway, I must dash.  See you soon!" and before Kai could ask any more questions, the Elf vanished.  

On the way home, Kai thought about what Jack had said.  He couldn’t be serious.  Surely it was just an Elf joke.  Maybe it was a tradition to play such pranks on new members of the community.  It wasn’t unheard of in small villages like Heart.  Surely a place with this sort of magic would be mention in his training.  No one even said anything when he was assigned the position.  But then magic is very real and such things were always possible.  It may have explained why his strict father didn’t join the Woodsmen himself, choosing to be a teacher instead and moving to Ontario before he was born.  His father didn’t want him to join the Woodsmen at first and this may explain why.  Also what about Xandria?  How could he feel so strongly for her otherwise?  There was only one other time Kai ever felt like this.  It was his first love.  A man who he worshipped and adored until he found out that he was a lying deceitful Demon.  The same Demon that gave him the deep scar on his chest as he tried to rip out his heart.  The rest of that night had been a blur but he woke up in hospital having been brought in by an anonymous saviour.  He had sworn off magic beings as romantic partners ever since.  That was until yesterday. 

Wind wagged her tail as the food poured into her bowl.  Kai made his first ever cup of coffee in the cabin and walked outside to what passed for his back yard.  The scent of pine filled the air as he sipped and contemplated the looming mountain before him.  How was he meant to look after things here when he didn’t know the first thing about this place?  What other magic was present here?  Kai decided not to think about it anymore.  He then remembered the clip he had bought earlier.  He patted the fabric of his pocket.  The bump was still there.  He smiled to himself.  At least it would keep her hair out of her face.  Also, that very curvy witch put a spell on it of protection which was a highly prized commodity.  Normally for a protection spell, you would have to part with a lot of money or exchange something very rare.  He doubted it was a trick.  She seemed nice enough.  “But I know that Harpy from somewhere…” said a thought swirling from the back of his mind.  He mulled it over, searching for any clue why he was so sure.  He was certain he had never seen a freed Harpy before and yet... 

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a sound that was both familiar and terrifying.  Grabbing his axe, he rushed in the direction of the noise as it got louder.  It was the sound of someone screaming for help.


	3. Chapter 3

Xandria kicked one of the poachers in the face as the other struggled to load her into the back of the truck.  Her flailing limbs were making it impossible for him to keep a tight enough grip on her.  Another poacher attempted to grab her legs and again she kicked him, this time somewhere that was far more painful.  The poachers couldn’t believe their luck at finding her.  They had originally been looking for the do-gooder who had been smashing their sprite traps when then found her.  Nymphs were popular on the black market as sexual slaves for the rich due to their powers.  Any normal Nymph could bring as much as $100,000 but a Sea Nymph halfling was extra rare.  She would worth ten times that amount.  With the old Woodsman gone, they were in standing to make a fortune.  The head poacher flashed a wicked smile.  She was a fighter but the pain in his jaw would fade nicely after receiving his share of the million.  If he was lucky, he may even get to test the merchandise before making the sale as long as she wasn’t a virgin.   That would earn them so much more. 

“To think we were just going to make a few hundred today, guys!” he beamed, “What a find!  Look at her!  What a beauty!” 

The one keeping hold of her was by far the biggest and dwarfed Xandria in size yet he was struggling to load her into their vehicle. 

“She is a bloody nuisance.” said the one nursing his bruised crotch, “Can’t we just harvest her organs or something?  She would make less noise afterwards.” 

“Are you fucking insane?  That will only get us $20,000!  No, some pervert will pay a fortune for her.” Said the head poacher hitting his accomplice in the arm. 

“LET ME GO YOU PIG FUCKER!” screamed Xandria before sinking her teeth into the flesh of her captors’ hand. 

“OWWWWWW YOU LITTLE BITCH!” the big poacher screamed.  She had drawn a satisfactory amount of blood. 

“Just get her in the fucking back already, Dwight!” the head poacher snapped at him. 

“Easy for you to say, Nate...  She is like a damn octopus!” Dwight snapped back.  Nate just sighed.  He turned back ready to bark at his friend to help again only to get the handle of an axe to the face.  Nate fell back as he grabbed onto Kai’s shirt.  Dwight kept his grip on Xandria as he watched the two men fight for control over the axe which was pushing against Nate’s windpipe.  The third poacher leapt on Kai’s back and tried to pull him off his friend but Kai threw him off and made a dash towards the Nymph before being stopped in his tracks with something tight and sharp wrapping around his neck.  With his oxygen cut off, Kai dropped to his knees as all Xandria could do was scream at the men to let him go.  Nate spat out the blood in his mouth before picking up Kai’s axe and standing over him.  His friend kept his tight grip on the wire which cut into Kai’s flesh.  
    
“Fucking Woodsman.  Who the fuck ever put you guys in charge?” Nate growled, the blood boiling in his veins as he looked down at what he felt was the most pathetic excuse for law and order in magical realms.  Kneeling in front of him, losing consciousness was a representation of everything that stood in his way of a better life.  He lifted the axe into the air.  The tears pricked in Kai’s eyes as he sensed he was about to die letting down Xandria, his Grandfather, Wind, and the beings he had sworn to protect.  Xandria sobbed, unable to completely break Dwight’s hold over her.  Kai closed his eyes expecting the blow of the axe.  Instead, his lungs refilled with oxygen just in time to overload his senses with smoke and the smell of burning flesh.  Nate’s face contorted with horror and pain as a raging fire consumed his body.  Dwight’s grip finally loosened with shock allowing Xandria to run into the arms of Kai, bloody and attempting to shield her from the sight before them.  The two men fled to the safety of the truck and drove away leaving Nate screaming in agony.  Burning flesh bubbling and boiling as he was still alive and in agony.  Eventually, the sound stopped and all that remained was a chard corpse and a tall figure emerging from the trees.  

The figure was dressed head to toe in the finest black leather which included a long flowing coat and boots adorned with striking patterns and buckles.  Red eyes pierced through the shadows as the smoke passed through long flowing white hair reveal a small pair of horns which could only belong to a Demon.  This was their saviour.  Xandria had never seen this stranger before.  Kai could not say the same.  He recognised the Demon instantly.  This Demon was one he first met years ago at a party.  This Demon was one he at first believed to be human.  This Demon was the one who stole his heart and then tried to rip it out of his chest when things ended with the very axe now smouldering next to the poacher’s dead and blackened bones. 

“It’s true…” the figure smiled, “You never know what you can come across on a nature walk.  Try to keep your expressions of gratitude to yourselves.  I can’t bear emotional outbursts.”  Xandria just stared up at the tall figure as Kai jumped to his feet, his face red with blood and rage. 

“You bastard!  What are you doing here?  You can't help yourself, can you?  Come to finish the job?  Make me into a human barbeque as well?" he growled as he moved protectively in front of Xandria.  The figure just rolled his eyes and laughed.   

“Oh please!  I forgot how self-absorbed you are!  Do you really think I am here for you?  I happen to live here now.  I arrived a long time before you.” he grinned as his admired his immaculate nails, “Some might say you are the one who has trouble letting go.  I have moved on, found a new home, a new man… and here you are still living in Grandpappy’s shadow, unable to let go of the past so much, you can’t even bear to part with your lovely scar.  Your little reminder of me.” The figure then turned his attention to the unfamiliar face.  “Hello, who is this?” 

“Stay away from her.” Kai growled, clenching his fists.  The figure moved through black smoke as if he was made of it and around his former lover, bending down to the confused and frightened face looking up at him.  He took Xandria’s hand.  

“What a lovely thing you are.  My name is Damon.  I am… an old friend, shall we say, of your valiant protector.  How do I address you, my dear?" Xandria could see the discomfort in Kai's eyes and was about to tell this Jareth wannabe to hop it but as he kissed her hand, she felt a tingle through her body which lit up her skin faintly. 

“Xandria…my name is Xandria” she whispered.   

"Charmed." Damon smiled just before a pair of rough hands threw him on the ground. 

“I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!” Kai shouted, lunging for the Demon before he was restrained by the concerned Halfling.  Damon burst into laughter. 

“You are so predictable, Kai!  You are welcome by the way for the rescue.  Dear lady, I would suggest you take your knight in shining flannel to a doctor.  That piano wire has left a nasty mark.”  Xandria inspected Kai’s neck and saw that the wire had indeed done a lot of damage.  Kai was rapidly losing blood.  

"You need attention, Kai." Xandria said still gripping his arm, "I know a witch nearby, she heals faster than any doctor." 

“Listen to the girl, Lover.” smiled Damon, “You don’t want an infection.” 

“I am NOT your Lover” Kai pushes through gritted teeth. 

“Not anymore…” Damon smirked as the smoke enveloped him, “but things change…” and with the blowing of a kiss he vanished.  Standing in the ashes, Kai became overcome with light headedness.  He collapsed onto the ground. 

“Kai!” Xandria cried out. 

“Call the ambulance.” Kai whispered weakly.  His head spinning from blood loss and exhaustion. 

“I’m on it.” Xandria nodded.  Standing up, she reached into her seedling bag and pulled out a strange whistle made of silver.  A chain dangled from the end with a raven feather charm.  The whistle made no sound when she blew it. 

“What…are…you…doing?” Kai asked trying to stay awake. 

“Help is coming.” Xandria leant down and stroked his hair.  Why didn’t she call someone?  Kai struggled to stay awake if only to feel her soft Nymph fingers soothing his pain.  He didn’t know if she had healing powers but something she was doing was easing his discomfort.  As his eyes slowly closed, he could make out a pair of wings against the sky.  The wings grew closer as Kai suddenly felt warm and safe.  A pair of arms wrapped around him and Kai felt lighter than air.  He didn’t know if this was the help Xandria had called for or he had bled out and was flying out to see his Grandfather but it didn’t matter.  She was safe.  As long as she was still alive, Kai no longer cared about anything else.  Everything went dark.  Time passed before a light started to peep through the slits of his eyelids.  The pain was gone and there was a soft bed feeling underneath his body.  This peace was soon cut short by a cold and wet sensation to his face followed by a familiar voice saying “Wake up.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kai opened his eyes to see Jack with an upended cup standing over him.

"'Evening..." the ginger-haired elf grinned. 

"What the...where am I?" asked Kai. He sat bolt upright and lifted his hand to his neck. The blood had gone and so had the wound. It was as if nothing had happened. He saw that he was sat on a large table in a room surrounded by shelves upon shelves of various bottles, jars, and books. 

"Xandria!" he suddenly remembered, "Is she okay?"

"Pen's friend?" asked Jack, "Oh yeah, she is fine. Holly dropped her off home after bringing you here. You were soooo lucky your friend had a Harpy whistle. She wanted to stay but she was so upset, Pen told her to go home while we fixed you up."

Just then another familiar face walked in. This was one Kai had seen earlier that day only her hair was now a deep shade of purple. The plump witch walked over with a large jar of balm. 

"Hey, Handsome!" Penelope smiled, "I know I am irresistible but you didn't have to go and get yourself nearly killed to see me again, my number is in the book."

"How did you do this?" Kai asked examining his neck in a nearby mirror. Not even a scar could be seen.

"Oh you can do a lot with Sea Nymph tear lotion and dragons' spit." she smiled, "I am way better than the hospital. Sponge baths are always given for a start. You okay now? Because as much as I would love to keep you here, I need my desk back."

"Oh sorry!" Kai said jumping down, "Thank you both so much. I don't know how I can ever repay you both."

"Don't give Pen ideas, you will never leave!" giggled Jack. Penelope playfully punched Jack in the arm as the sound of flapping was heard outside. Holly walked in and kissed Penelope on the cheek.

"Hey Babe, how was she?" asked Penelope.

"Passed out from crying." sighed Holly, "She'll sleep through the night. No problem there." She looked at Jack. "You can go now Jack, I will help Pen clean up."

"Yes, yes go home to your beefcake." Penelope gestured to the door. Jack skipped over to where his coat was. 

"Hey Kai, I'll walk you back! It's on my way." Jack smiled as he put his coat on upside down. 

"Umm sure, thanks." Kai said still focused on the two ladies, "Seriously thank you so much. You all saved my life." Holly pulled out a cigarette holder and started to fiddle with it.

"Hmmm, next time don't play chicken with the natives." She muttered before stomping off to find her cigarettes. Kai gave Penelope a concerned look.

"Don't worry about Hols, she gives everyone the cold shoulder at first." she patted his chest assuringly, "Now before you leave, take this." She handed Kai a piece of paper.

"Your phone number?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"You wish!" chuckled Penelope, "It's Xans address. I am assuming you want her to have that lovely clip..." How did she know?

Kai and Jack walked through the evening mist back to the cabin. Jack talked endlessly about work while Kai couldn't stop touching his neck. It was truly amazing work, even with magic.

"...so that is how I came by the shack. Miss La Fey, I mean Pen is probably the best witch for miles. Her father is a legend you know. I am honoured they let me train there. Luckily my boyfriend and her girlfriend are old friends...hey someone is at your house!"

Kai snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the front porch. Wind was waiting patiently with a happy smile, thankful her master was finally home. Curled up next to her was a figure wrapped in a blanket with a shock of blue hair sticking out. 

"Xandria?" Kai bent down to her sleeping form.

"Looks like she is out cold." mused Jack. "No point waking her. Let's just take her inside." Kai bent down and scooped up the tiny body. Why didn't Holly take her home? Maybe she did go home but couldn't sleep and went to see if he was okay. All four entered the cabin to get out of the cold but just as Kai was about to take Xandria upstairs, Wind growled. Another figure had appeared in the doorway.

"Sweetie pie!" said Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

Xandria held Kai close. His breathing was laboured as the blood soaked into her dress.  There was no way he would make it to a normal hospital but she knew a faster way.  She just hoped help would be here soon.  

A silhouette appeared against the moon as the flutter of wings sounded.  Holly landed next to the sorry sight before her.  Her heart softened as she gazed upon the tear stained face of her friend but then her focus was soon taken by a familiar face.

“Xan, what the Hell happened here?”

“Please Holly, there is no time to explain!  You must help him.  I don’t have any healing magic.  Please take him to Penelope!”  Xandria sobbed.  Holly snapped into action and scooped up Kai like he weighed nothing.  

“He has lost a lot of blood. I can carry you both but I will be faster with just him.”

“That’s okay!  I know the way.  Just hurry!” Xandria begged.  The harpy nodded and took off, leaving Xandra alone.  Running on pure adrenaline she sped off through the forest. Even on foot, she would arrive 20 minutes after Holly and anything could happen to Kai during this time.  She had to hurry.  She had to make sure he was going to be fine because as far as she was concerned, it was all her fault.  She knew dealing with traps by herself was dangerous.  She had heard all the stories about nymphs being captured and sold into slavery but she ignored them all thinking she was somehow untouchable and now someone was hurt because of her.  Someone who was only trying to help.  All because she wanted to prove something?  That she wasn’t a weakling?  She had nothing to prove.  The forest nymphs never showed her anything but kindness and warmth in welcoming her into their class so who was she showing off for?  As she stumbled and tripped many times, her mind went back to her first meeting with Kai and how she embarrassed herself in front of him.  Why did she care?  What did it matter?  Now he could die because of her.  

Her lungs hurt from the cold intake of air as she was desperate to make it.  She had only reached halfway when suddenly everything went black.  Xandria suddenly felt weightless.  It was as if the ground had vanished beneath her feet.  The cold Autumn air changed and felt like the summer sun on her skin. She could hardly breathe for the thick smoke.  As quickly as it had come, the darkness vanished and she fell forward onto a step. She felt a stinging sensation across her behind and turn to see black smoke fading into the air.  What just happened?  Did someone just hit her butt?  She looked around before realising she was outside the Shack.  It appeared that someone had given her a lift.

The rest of the evening became a blur.  It had all become too much for her.  She remembered seeing Kai on a table.  She remembered Holly holding her back.  The very last thing she remembered was that elf guy blowing something into her face and then she was overcome with exhaustion.  Mumbled voices discussed taking her home but she didn’t want to go home. Even as she felt the wind blow past her as she was carried away, she kept pleading to see Kai.

Wind waited a long time for her master to return with great concern.  She watched as a strange woman with black wings arrived with a familiar face. The nymph girl was sleeping as the harpy laid her down on the doorstep wrapped up in a fleece blanket.

“Pen is going to kill me if she knows I am doing this.” the harpy sighed before seeing a confused wolf looking back at her. “Can I trust you to keep her safe?”

Wind walked up to the sleeping girl and rested her head on her shoulder.  Holly took this as a sigh of good faith and left.

When Xandria woke up, she was no longer in the shack.  She felt herself pressed into someone warm who smelled faintly of oak.  Opening her eyes, her heart filled with joy as she wrapped her arms around the clearly alive Woodsman.  Good old Penelope!  Taken aback by her sudden movement Kai fell backwards still holding onto her.

“YOU’RE ALLLIIIIIVVVVEEE!” she kept squealing over and over again.

“Um…It’s great to see you too!” smiled Kai.  A cough informed her they were not alone.  Looking in the direction of the doorway she saw the elf in the arms of the mysterious demon from before.

“Well isn’t this nice.” grinned Damon, “I hope you are both feeling better after such an adventurous night.”  Wind growled at him.  Damon looked down at the wolf with a wicked smile.

“How sweet, she remembers me!” he chuckled.

“Babe?” asked Jack, “How did you know I was here?  Have you met Kai before?”  The demon kissed the top of his head.

“Another lifetime ago my darling.  I will explain all later.  Now where have you been?  I was looking everywhere for you.”

“We had a bit of an emergency” beamed Jack, “Well I guess we had better go.  I’m sure Kai and Miss Zolitaire need some rest.  See you tomorrow Kai!”  with that, he vanished in a puff of smoke with the demon.  Kai continued to lay on the floor open mouthed.

“I don’t believe it. DAMON?!  WITH JACK?!  I just…what the fuck is going on?!”  

“Bad night huh?” Xandria giggled.  Kai looked at the adorable face covered in hair and all his stress melted away.  How could one person have such a soothing effect on people?

“Amazingly I have had worst.” he sighed.  Xandria ran a finger over the skin of Kai’s neck.

“I’ll say this for Penelope, she leaves no scars.  I am so glad she took care of you.  I did come and see you but I think that Jack guy knocked me out because I was being the most awful blub."

“You were crying?” asked Kai.  Xandria suddenly blushed like a thunderberry.

“Well, you were hurt and it was all my fault.” her lip wobbled.  Kai pulled her in closer.  He had been through Hell and back this evening – poachers, near-death experience, and his ex-lover but all he could worried about now was how much seeing him hurt must have upset the tiny girl in his arms who felt so precious to him after just one day.  To take her into his heart would break all the rules and cost him his career.  But she was something else.  Something special.  

Xandria felt a strange emotion too.  She had promised herself never to allow the power of the mountain to take hold of her like it did her Mother and Father but after all this time, she felt deeply connected to this human.  She swore that nothing could come of such feelings.  She knew what could happen but she always assumed she could control it. But being without Kai was ripping her in two.  All she could do was hold him and pray for the strength not to kiss him.  They looked into each other’s eyes and saw the longing they both had.

“PRESENT!” Kai exclaimed nearly spinning the poor girl off him.  He checked his pocket and pulled out the little box.  Xandria looked confused.  

“Oh please, you don’t have to give me anything.  I caused the mess in the first place!”

“Actually I got it earlier! Great timing eh?” laughed Kai. Xandria nervously opened the box to see the hairpin.  

“Kai…it’s…it’s beautiful…” she smiled.  “I can’t thank you enough.  You really got this for me?”  Kai nodded.

“I saw it and I thought of you.  You have already thanked me.  You saved my life.”  he smiled. He took the hair clip from the box and carefully scooped some of the pale blue hair back to pin it up.  He could now see her full face and she was even more beautiful to him than before.

“Xandria?”

“Yes, Kai?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yes, Kai.”

“How did you get here?”

“No idea Kai…No idea…”

…

Damon poured out two whiskies at home as Jack prepared to take off his warm layers. 

“That nymph girl….”

“What about her?” Jack looked puzzled as he hung up his jacket.  

“You called her Zolitaire. Are you sure her name is Zolitaire?”

“Oh yes,” said Jack. “I am certain of it.  Why?”  Damon chuckled to himself as if he had just heard a private joke.

“Oh, nothing to worry about my beloved.  Nothing at all…”


End file.
